DESCRIPTION ( Investigator's Abstract): The goal of this research is the development of a highly maneuverable, self-propelled gastrointestinal intervention system. The technology developed under this program is intended to greatly expand the range of diagnostic and therapeutic procedures that can be performed endoscopically, permit access to the entire small bowel, and reduce patient discomfort. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The commercial applications of the technology developed under this program are significant. The number of endoscopic procedures continues to grow at a rapid rate due to heightened interest in minimally-invasive procedures and the current climate of cost containment.